Woody & Al's Musky Morning
by daddychat
Summary: Woody accidentally revealed himself to Al while trying to get his hand back... and the two go on the sexiest adventure of their life!


Woody was just trying to get his hand back from Al's pocket... I mean, you've all seen Toy Story 2, you know what's going on, right? Anyway, Woody was just at Al's chest when Al let out a giant fucking belch of hot stinky air. But Woody wasn't disgusted. No... that's not how it REALLY went down. Instead, he was turned on.

"Woah, that musk... I like it!" Woody said. He went up to Al's mouth and sniffed the sexy smell again. He looked in both directions, hoping that Jessie and Pete were asleep. He then stomped on Al's chest to wake him up.

"What the... who the... THE FUCK?" Al said, discovering Woody, fully alive, on his chest.

"Howdy partner... there's no time to explain! Burp on me!" Woody said.

Al was horrified, but still let out a belch. It was a big liquid-y STINKY one. Woody breathed in the musk like it was the air of a fine summer day. Al spit the stomach liquid onto Woody so he could drink it like a fine wine.

"Man, I could totally jerk off after this!" Woody said. He then realized he still only has one hand. "Crap! Al, can you pass me my hand?"

"Okay!" Al said, terrified but considerably less so. He handed Woody his other hand, and Woody began to jerk himself off with his own disembodied hand.

"You know... seeing a toy like you jerk off is making me kinda horny!" Said Al, belching again.

"I can help you out, partner!" Woody jumped up into Al's pants. He was shocked by how damn MUSKY it was. His pubes were like a rainforest; thick, moist, and dirty. Finding the penis was like finding a golden goose. It was uncut, so Woody began to drink the dick cheese as a delicious snack.

"Woah, is this... dick cheese dust?" Woody said, noticing some dust in Al's smegma.

"Well... I eat so many cheetos, I guess the cheeto dust extends to my dick cheese now too!" Al said. Woody than had a glorious idea. Woody got a scoop of the dusty smegma from within his penis and molded it. He squished it with his hands until it was hardened... and he had a dick cheeto!

"Al, I just had a breakthrough. You ever wanted to taste cheetos but instead of having a cheesey flavor, they have a DICK CHEESEY flavor? You're in luck!" He said.

Hours later, Woody and Al managed to create an entire bowl of dick cheetos, and had a delicious feast of the smegma snack.

"This is delicious! But... I don't think my stomach likes it." Al said. Al let out another belch, this time letting out even more stomach fluid.

"Woah, now the belch water has dust too!" Woody said. Before he could continue, Al began to flat out vomit all over the counter, including on Woody. Woody splashed around in the vomit like a kid at a splash park.

"Sorry about that, buddy." Al said.

"No, this is sexy! And eating all those cheetos AND dick cheetos made the vomit dusty too. You know what that means?" Woody said.

By the morning, Woody and Al had an entire collection of different flavored cheetos; some with smegma, some with vomit, some with cum, and even some with mucus! It was truly a delightful feast.

Since it was morning, Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete were waking up as well.

"What in tarnation?" Jessie asked, seeing Woody and Al hanging out, naked and covered in vomit. Woody explained the situation.

Bullseye was turned on, and went to lick some of the vomit dust off Al's penis like he did with the cheeto dust on Al's fingers the previous night.

Jessie was apprehensive, but enjoyed a delicious dick cheeto and decided to join the feast. But the most delighted by this situation was Stinky Pete.

"Hey, wanna see why they call me Stinky Pete?" He said. He let out a big, wet fart, and began to stink up the room, which was even visible through a green mist. Woody, Al, Jessie, Stinky Pete, and Bullseye continued to eat the cheetos made from smegma/vomit/cum/mucus/pee/poop/etc as the environment became more and more stinky.

A couple hours later, Buzz and the gang walked into the room to discover the five of them doing this.

"What? No... this can't be... Woody, snap out of it!" Buzz shouted, holding onto Woody.

"Snap oudda what? I'm just eatin dem dick cheetos boi!" Woody said.

"He's gone mad!" Buzz shouted in urgency.

"Buzz, look!" Rex said, pointing through the stinky mist, at the cardboard cutout of Woody; now destroyed by the chaos.

"You Maniacs! You blew it up! Ah, damn you! God damn you all to hell!" Said Buzz. He, and everyone else in the room, then succumbed to the stink, and passed out.


End file.
